21st Century Exorcist
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Allen Walker is now living a normal life in the 21st century. How did this happen, and why? Rouvelier want Allen behind bars for the murder of an order member. But Allen doesn't have any memories from before he was saved by the Johnson s a year previous.
1. Chapter 1

The boy had a pleasant face with a light smile. His eyes were a beautiful blue and he had a lean well-built figure. When the girl watched him he was playing a game of basketball with his friends. One of them a tall heavily built African boy, another wise cracking boy with bleach blonde hair. The girl who was watching wore a uniform with a cross across her breast. She knew this boy; his blue eyes were the same. The girl watched him as he smiled. She knew that smile. But this boy was also different; his hair a neutral brown, his arms completely normal, the well-known scar over his left eye was gone. But it was still him. This girl knew it.

From time to time the boy would rub his left eye as if it bothered him but he thought nothing of it. His left arm had a slight discoloration along the base of his shoulder but this too didn't seem to take the notice of the boy. He played basketball pulling off an amazing shot and getting congratulated on his athletic abilities. He smiled and took a drink of water before tossing the ball to the other boy and walking off. He smiled and the feed cut off.

"It's about time I've found you." A man said startling the girl who was watching the feed.

"Oh Mr. Rouvelier," The girl said.

"Lenalee," Rouvelier responded. Lenalee gave a short curtsy.

"We are sending you, Lavi, Kanda, and Komui to retrieve him." Rouvelier said, "It's about time we got Allen back behind bars."

**(Soshite bouya wa nemeri ni tsuite)**

"Bye Allen." Damon and Todd waved. Allen waved as he left and the other two boys continued to play. Allen then picked up his bag by the court gate and walked down the streets to the bus stop. He rubbed his left arm where what looked like a pink scar tissue ran its way around his arm in a band. Allen hadn't told anyone yet but it seemed like the scar tissue was growing. It looked like it had started creeping around and up his shoulder.

It had been nearly a year since Allen had been taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, a generic enough name. Allen had been found on the streets with not memory of who he was or what he was doing. He had been bleeding a lot and Mr. Johnson in a parking lot. At the time the Allen had white hair which had grown out to the soft brown he had now.

Allen all together had been dropped out of nowhere. No one could find any trace of him, no one knew who he was or where he'd come from. Some rumors spread that he was raised to be an assassin and something had gone horribly wrong. Allen himself didn't know. When he came to the first thing he asked was.

"Did I get him?" before passing out again. Allen only knew his name when he woke up and had vague images of memories. Occasionally he would hum a tune that the Johnson's figured he'd picked up from his birth mother before he lost his memories. The boy was a mystery but had grown up in the past year to be pretty normal and fit in alright in the high school he was attending.

"Welcome home." Mrs. Johnson smiled. Allen nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson." Allen said giving a short bow something he always did that everyone figured was a habit from before Allen could remember.

"You can call me Mary if you'd like." Mary smiled. Allen nodded.

"I know, "I'm gonna go work on the homework I have, world history, fun." Allen rolled his eyes. Mary laughed.

"Did you have a good day at school?" She asked as Allen took off his shoes.

"It was alright, nothing bit happened, but my eye has been bugging me lately, it gets irritated easier all of a sudden." Allen said he paused,, "it feels almost like there's something waking up and searching for something." He said. Mary paused then Allen laughed, "I've been up too late." He said then rubbed his eyes, "I'm talking nonsense." He said. Mary gave a halfhearted laugh with the boy. Allen smiled then went to his room.

Getting custody of Allen had been a battle especially with the world having no record of him, nor his finger prints or anything. Mary loved the boy like her own son because she was unable to reproduce, and she worried constantly that he'd leave, or that he'd be taken away.

Allen sat down at his computer and started typing up an assignment playing music in the background as he worked on his World History essay. Allen paused thinking he saw someone outside with a long black jacket that sparked memories. Allen stared at the person across the street. He wore a uniform and had long hair which Allen found kind of strange, the man crossed the street stood there a moment before continuing on making Allen nervous.

Allen shook the worries from his head and refocused back on his homework.

**(Ikizuku hai no naka no honou)**

Allen walked back to school the next day entering the school to see a cute girl with long black hair in a short skirt with some pretty cool looking boots. Allen suddenly stared off into space Damon trying to shake him out of his daze.

_Because we're friends…_

"Allen." Allen shook his head.

"Hmmm?" he asked looked over and up at Damon.

"Do you know that girl?" Damon asked. Allen looked back at the mini skirt girl who was staring back at him. Allen shook his head.

"No… hey don't we have homeroom first today?" Allen asked. Damon nodded.

"Yeah, we're watching that video about the environment or something." Damon said, "It's probably just to shut the hippies up." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the world today his far more disgusting than the world was a hundred years ago. Even if the world today is so much more convenient." Allen said. Damon laughed.

"Sometimes you sound like an old man, you know that?" Damon asked. Allen laughed.

"Looked like one last year too, I don't know what I was thinking…" Allen rubbed his neck as the two started walking toward their homeroom class.

"Ha! IF you ever figure it out them maybe you'd be able to figure out where you came from." Damon answered. Allen laughed.

"Yeah, or how to open that box." Allen said.

"The mystery box that growls." Damon asked. Allen laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one." Allen said. When Allen had been found he had a small box on him only slightly bigger than a ping pong ball. No one could get it open and it seemed to almost growl from time to time. Allen rubbed his eye which was getting agitated.

"Dude, you're going to pop a blood vessel like that." Todd said joining the two boys.

"It hurts." Allen said, "it aches, not quite itches, but its starting worry me."

"Maybe you have eye worms." Todd said. Damon hit him upside his blonde head.

"Be nice to Allen." Damon said.

"Fine." Todd stuck his tongue out. Allen stopped at his locker as Damon and Todd bickered. Allen pulled out his book for class then closed the door.

"What are we watching in homeroom anyway?" Allen asked curious. A boy with bright red hair passed them, he was wearing an eye patch.

_Its dinner time Allen! DINNERTIME!_

Allen paused and looked back at the eye patch guy. The guy kept walking. Allen shook his head.

"Did you know him?" Damon asked. Allen blinked.

"I don't think so." He answered.

"Anyway, the movie is something about the environment, and the state of the world in years if we keep polluting or something like that." Todd said with a shrug. Allen nodded.

"Sounds weird, I hope it isn't one of those really long documentaries." Allen said bored. His eye gave off an enormous twinge just then and he gasped out loud covering it as if he was scared of what others might see. Damon and Todd looked at him.

"You ok man?" Damon asked. Allen waved his right hand frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Allen smiled. Todd shrugged but Damon stopped Allen peeling the smaller boy's hand away from his eye. Allen's eye was bleeding Damon gawked.

"Shit man." Damon said. Allen caught the sight of blood on his own hand.

"Crap." Allen said, "what the heck." Todd dug through his bag pulling out napkins and handing them to Allen.

"Here." Todd said, then looked at Allen closer, "Fuck man it looks like you go slashed by a fucking demon." Allen paused an image in his brain.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Allen said, "I probably scrapped it somehow and head wounds bleed a lot." Allen said putting the napkins to his eye, blood had already dripped down onto his shirt.

"I can't even see what's bleeding." Damon said, "All I know is that you are." Damon said, then he looked around.

"HEY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!" Damon said clearing a path as he walked in front of Allen to get him to the nurse's office.

_I'll curse you…_

Allen didn't know how to react to that. His eye gave off another painful throb. Blood leaking from it like tears. Allen was scared, petrified in fact. Damon looked back to check on him so Allen forced a smiled like nothing was wrong.

**(Hitosu~ Futastu to~)**

Allen went home early but had to sign himself out since Mary was at work and so was Richard Johnson. Allen walked home his eye bugging him. The school nurse just wrapped it but didn't seem to be too alarmed about it. She had sent Damon on his way after Damon protested that Allen should be taken to see a professional. Allen sent him a text that he was alright but Allen seriously doubted the nurse.

_A world of black and white…_

Allen sighed stopping at the stoplight. It was quiet all around, almost too quiet. The light turned green and the little walk man came on. Allen continued across the street and sunk deeper into his thoughts.

What did this all mean? He was getting flashes more and more of his past. The past he couldn't remember. But why now all of a sudden? It had been a year since he'd been found.

_Are you an angel?_

Allen rubbed his head then touched his eye softly. What did it all mean?

_You fake gentleman!_

Who said that? What were they talking about.

_If it gets cold we're gonna have to cuddle._

When did this happen?

_My left I give you to the Akuma, my right I give you to the humans._

Akuma? That word resonated deeply with Allen.

_When we get back, what are you going to do Allen?_

_I'll Eat!_

Back from where? Allen wondered. Sounded like something he'd say. And somebody said it to him once. Allen dug his nails into his arm as such snippets of conversation floated through is brain.

_Allen, you know you're bleeding right?_

Allen released his fingers red staining the tips, his left arm throbbing from the pain. Allen looked up toward the sky.

_No matter what happens I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep on walking._

For Mana… but Mana didn't love him… who was Mana, and what did he do? Allen cast his gaze back down at the side walk cutting across the park to get to his house.

_I want to be a destroyer who saves._

Allen let his knees buckle and sat down in the park his backpack falling with a thud next to him. What did it all mean? Why wouldn't it stop?

_No matter what I'll always be an exorcist…_

Allen closed his eyes tears streaming down his face. Were these his memories. The face of a girl hovered in his vision. He'd run away. But… something… happened. Something bad right? Allen drug himself onto a park bench and looked up at the sky clouds rumbling and threatening to dump rain down on him. Allen closed his eyes.

"An exorcist…" Allen whispered the words. His left arm twitched and Allen let his tears fall.

**I had this horrible plot bunny. **

**I've placed Allen in America since the majority of my readers are from America.**

**Please tell me what you think, I can't wait for input.**

**And no flames, if it sucks then tell me nicely no cussing or bad mouthing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen walked in the door to the quiet house then sighed and dropped his bag walking taking his shoes of then picking the bag back up and walking past the hall mirror glimpsing a black haired man with dark skin in an overcoat. Allen hastily turned around looking for the man then looking down the hall and into living room and then the kitchen before returning to the mirror. No man. Allen rubbed his eyes then jerked away as it throbbed tenderly.

"I need some sleep that's all." Allen commented to the empty house trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Allen dropped his bag in his room and then went to his dresser which had a large mirror over it. Allen stared at the brown haired blue eyed boy within the mirror. Then touched the bandaged eye.

"AAAH!" Allen backed up from the mirror. Then paused before going back up to it careful not to blink or look away.

The boy in the mirror had white hair, his left eye had a funny looking scar that curved down his cheek and over his eye. The boy's left arm was red and deformed looking. But weirdest of all there was a shadow behind him.

_Allen._

Allen shut his eyes abruptly looking away from the image. He stood there for a couple seconds before peeking at his hands. He looked down at them, they looked normal. With a sigh he looked back into the mirror. The white haired boy was still gone but the shadow still there hovering on the fringes. Allen looked behind him then back into the mirror.

"Who are you?" Allen asked feeling foolish.

"Allen!" Allen nearly had a heart attack as he jumped. Mary knocked on the door, "Allen, are you ok, I got a call from Damon, he was worried about you." Mary said. Allen opened the door and smiled.

"I'm fine Mrs. Johnson." Allen said sounding truthful. Mary however continued to fuss over him.

"Ohhh, look at your eye. Here let me have a look." Mary removed the bandages slowly then looked at the eye.

"hmm…" Mary said Allen looked at her.

"What?"

"It looks fine, besides the obvious blood, I don't know what is wrong." Mary said, "Well I'm no doctor, but why don't you wash it up and we can take a better look." Mary said smiling. Allen nodded then went to the bathroom Mary getting out the first aid kit from the linen closet. Allen gently washed the eye with a cold washcloth because that seemed the appropriate thing to do then he looked in the mirror.

"AAH!" Allen said surprised again. The white haired boy was back, the reflected left eye was black and had a red target in it. Allen looked toward Mary who was holding the first aid kit and wondered if he actually looked different. Allen looked toward the mirror then covered up his eye just in case.

"Allen dear, I can't see your eye if it's covered." Mary said. Allen nodded then slowly removed his hand. Mary lifted up his chin and searched the eye for signs of blood.

"Well it looks fine. I'll bandage it just in case, when Richard gets home we'll tell him, and I'll set up an appointment at the doctor's office for you." Mary said. Allen nodded.

"Ok…" Allen paused, "I… do you think…" Allen stumbled not sure what to say.

"What is it dear?" Mary asked worried. Allen looked into the mirror the white haired boy gone once more.

"HA HA HA!" Allen laughed, "Just tired that's all." Allen smiled, "thanks for everything Mrs. Johnson, you know I can't thank you enough." Allen smiled. Mary nodded.

"Of course Allen, you're like the son I never had." Mary said. Allen smiled then gave her a hug.

"And you are like a mother to me." Allen said. Then he waved and turned to his room ignoring the mirror this time not wanting to encounter a warped sleep deprived image of himself again.

**(Ukabu fukurami itoshi yogao)**

Kanda watched the moyashi from his new post across the street. People would start giving him weird looks from time to time but mostly ignored him. Kanda today was waiting for Allen to come out of the house. Kanda was hidden in the bushes across from Allen's house as he watched. Allen waved to the woman he was staying with as he left. Kanda then turned to his golem and began to talk.

"Lavi, Lenalee, he's on his way, I don't know how you lost him being in the same building, but he should arrive shortly." Kanda said.

"Are you cosplaying?" A voice asked causing Kanda to spin around and grab onto the hilt of Mugen.

_Got you Kanda!_ Lenalee responded from the golem. Kanda stared at the girl.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you cosplaying, I couldn't figure out why you were dressed like that so I googled it and are you cosplaying?" The girl asked.

"I ne-" Kanda paused, "Yeah, we're playing a joke on my friend." Then Kanda smiled. Anyone who had been watching at the time would have been laughing their ass off, then again a black haired man in glasses with a cup of coffee a few blocks down was.

"Oh, ok." The girl said. Though to call her a girl was unfair, she was about sixteen. Kanda then scowled at the golem. And waited till the girl left.

"Komui I swear, one word." Kanda glared and pointed Mugen at the golem. Komui's response was only laughter.

**(Dachi ni, taruru ikusen no)**

Allen arrived at school Damon and Todd immediately going up to him.

"Allen are you ok?" Damon asked. Allen smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing you guys, probably some freak manner of science, but I'm getting pulled early to check it out, you know, make sure everything is actually ok." Allen said convincingly. Todd smiled then pulled Allen into a head lock.

"ALRIGHT!" Todd smiled, then looked down at the brown head under his shoulder, "You know, swimming tomorrow, which means girls, which means bikinis, which means… hello new girl in swim suit." Todd said. Allen and Damon looked toward the new girl that Todd was talking about. She had tall long legs that belonged on a super model. A slim waist with curvy hips and a great butt. Her boobs were nothing to scoff at and her hair was long and tied up. The girl were a short pleated mini skirt and a button up shirt and looked like she was wearing a school girl uniform. Allen blushed and Todd was readjusting his pants letting Allen's head go.

_To me the death of a companion… is like a piece of the "world" getting destroyed._

Allen rubbed his head nervously then turned to leave Todd checking out the new girl.

"Hey Allen that girl… she's coming toward you." Allen turned seeing the girl. The girl stared at him as if trying to figure something out. Allen hastily bowed.

"L-L-Lenalee." Allen said. The girl's eyebrows raised.

"Allen?" She said, then hesitated. Allen stood up.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that… I… I know you'll think its weird that I say this but I don't remember anything from before I year ago." Allen said, "So I'm sorry if I called you-"

"No, its ok, Lenalee is my name." Lenalee said. Allen nodded.

"Ah… sorry… I… would you… like a tour of the school?" Allen asked. Behind Lenalee Todd was giving thumbs up symbols and thrusting his hips forward provocitavely. Allen kept his smile in place.

"Sure." Lenalee said clearly please. As they turned to leave Allen gave the death glare to Todd which made him go pale.

"City schools." Allen joked, "Well there isn't much to it really, the gym, the cafeteria on the first level, then the automechanics are over on that side to. On the second and third floors are the core classes mostly." Allen said walking into the school, "Weren't you here yesterday?" Allen asked leading Lenalee up the stairs taking her hand and helping her.

"Yes. But I got lost." Lenalee blushed. Allen laughed then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I still get lost sometimes." Allen admitted. "I might as well get a tattoo that says master of getting lost." He joked.

"I know right." Damon said coming up. Todd still giving Allen a thumbs up. Damon put his arm around Allen and rubbed his knuckles into Allen's hair.

"Hey cut that out! Damon come on!" Allen said waving his arms around.

"Well you haven't changed much." Lenalee commented more to herself than to anyone else. Only Todd seemed to hear it and he turned toward Lenalee.

"You know Allen?" He asked. Lenalee looked surprised and was trying to find words when a red headed kid slid down the banister straight into Todd.

"LAVI!" Allen said detangling himself from Damon his hair all puffed up on his scalp. Allen helped Lavi up then helped Todd.

"Hey, you're that eye patch kid from the other day." Todd said as Lavi stood up. Allen hoped no one had noticed his burst out because he truly couldn't remember who this eye patch kid was.

"Don't you have something better for me than eye patch?" Lavi asked.

"Like what, Rabbit?" Allen joked. Both Lenalee and Lavi stared at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Allen asked concerned. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other then smiled making Allen uncomfortable.

"No, its just a friend of ours says that all the time." Lenalee said. Lavi nodded then put his arms around Allen and Todd.

"So, school huh? Kinda sucks." Lavi commented. Todd laughed.

"You know it, and none of the girls want some of this." Todd joked then did a dance causing a group of girls passing to roll their eyes. The group continued up the stair well.

"Well why would the want some of that when then got some of this!" Lavi said then preformed an acrobatic miricale up the stairs." Lavi smiled as people whistled impressed. "Name is Lavi by the way, for anyone who missed Moyashi shouting it out."

"HEY!" Allen said, "I have a name!" He protested.

"Sure thing Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" Allen said. Lenalee laughed.

"Moyashi!" Lavi said running down the hall, Allen chased after him.

"STOP HANGING OUT WITH BAKANDA BAKA USAGI!" Allen yelled. Lenalee laughed as they ran.

"MOYASHI!"

"OI, I TOLD YOU MY NAME'S ALLEN!"

"I've never seen Allen act like that." Todd said, "He's usually such the gentleman."

"I've never seen him cut loose like that." Damon said, "He's usually so up tight, he can be relaxed, but I've never seen him like this." Damon said, then he turned to Lenalee, "Do you know Allen from before a year ago?" Damon asked, "You act like old friends, and Allen keeps talking like he knows you, even if he had no idea what he's saying." Damon said so ever observant.

"Well…"

"GET BACK HERE!" Allen ran past sticking his tongue out at Lavi then running up the lockers and grabbing onto the balcony holding out a small hammer.

"Come and get it little rabbit." Allen teased as Lavi pulled off a similar move Allen jumping down just as Lavi got up and landing in front of Damon. In an instant he seemed to remember himself.

"I… uh… don't know what that was all about." Allen said Lavi landed, and Allen looked down at the hammer staring at it.

"Innocence." All breathed. Then he laughed.

"I really need to get more sleep, I'm acting so spaztic." Allen passed off then handed the hammer back to Lavi, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, just give me the addresses of the hottest girls-" Lavi said putting his arm around Allen.

"EH!"

Damon turned to Lenalee to find her missing. Damon surveyed the area finding her running after Lavi and Allen and smacking Lavi on the head with a two pound history text.

"Allen was with his friends, stop stealing him ok!" Lenalee scolded. Allen rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, have to go to homeroom this morning anyway. See you around." Allen waved.

"Bye Allen."

"Bye moyashi."

"I told you my name is Allen!" Allen glared. Then turned walking back to Damon and Todd both of which were staring at him.

"Wow dude, I knew you were athletic but this takes the cake! What were you an assassin in another life!" Todd said. Allen blushed.

"I don't know, it… it just kind of happened you know?" Allen said. Damon nodded.

"Come on moyashi, its time for home room."

"I said it Allen!"

**(Yume~ Yume~)**

Allen sat through history a dull look in his eyes every now and then a small slip of drool would escape his mouth.

"Mr. Walker am I boring you!"

"No Mr. Box!" Allen said sitting up suddenly, "I mean, Mr. Bos, sorry." Allen blushed, a couple people chuckled.

"In Florence Italy there was a movement called the…"

"Hey moyashi, what is all this about?" Lavi asked leaning over.

"I told you my name is Allen." Allen glared. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but what is this class about, I mean most of it is ok, but they got a whole bunch if it all wrong." Lavi said.

"Well we can't all be bookmen Usagi." Allen said.

"What did you just say?" Lavi asked.

"I said we can't all be bookmen now pay attention." Allen said before staring at the teacher his eyes slowly going blank. Lavi stared at him. No doubt about it, this was Allen, but why was he so quick to pretend he didn't know them, or remember anything. Lavi stared at the boy looking him over.

"Mmmmmm… Mitarashi Dango" Allen smiled lost in his thoughts.

"Oi, Allen…" Lavi said, "its dinner time." Allen sat up straighter then looked over at Lavi.

"Very funny."

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Deak, please join me after school for a little one on one time." Mr. Bos said.

"Yes sir." Allen said.

"Aw man." Lavi sighed.

**Wow, that was kinda long.**

**TheOrangeNeko: Well here's an update, hope you enjoy.**

**UsuiXMisakilover: Jeez, I hope I spelled that right. The time difference should be easily explainable enough. But you'll have to wait and see. :P **

**Well that's all, I only got two review so… oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Allen sat on the crinkly paper and waited while the doctor came back with the results. Allen looked around the room at the strange posters and the kids drawings and laid back looking up at the ceiling putting his hands locked behind his head.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." The doctor said, "But it's just like when we first found you, Mary would bring you in every now and then in the middle of the night, you'd be screaming and holding your eye. We figured that it was because it hurt that you were screaming so loud but once we got you to talk it turned out you were having hallucinations." The doctor said, "You kept shouting Akuma, Akuma, and we couldn't figure out what that was till this one guy who knew Japanese figured out it was demons." The doctor looked over at Allen who was now sitting up Allen stared at him.

"I don't remember that." Allen said.

"Ah, yes, we actually noticed that you don't remember most of these episodes." The doctor said, "How does your eye feel now?" The doctor asked. Allen touched the bandage that had been around his head since the afternoon before.

"Fine I guess. It doesn't hurt or anything at the moment." Allen said. The doctor nodded.

"Well, we can't seem to find out what is wrong will it. We'll continue looking, but honestly you've been a mystery to us since you first appeared." The doctor said. Allen gave a quick nod. The doctor handed Mary a bag.

"The most I could say is that you should be bandaging it for now, rinse it out when it bleeds and come back to us if it gets worse. We'll be running tests." The doctor said. Allen suppressed a wince as his eyes throbbed. The doctor froze then nodded and left.

"Well at least I got out of detention." Allen said. Mary looked at him.

"You go detention?" Mary asked worried, "What on earth were you doing?" She wondered.

"Nothing, there's this new kid at school and he kept talking to me so I got in trouble as well." Allen shrugged, "It's not like I got into a fight."

"Oh… Well I'll have to get a doctors note, oh! There's one already in here. Oh dear, they spelled your name wrong. You'd think after all this time they'd learn." Mary smiled and held out the paper so Allen could see it.

_Neah Walker._

"We'll have to get a new copy." Mary said. Allen nodded.

_Good morning._

"Well lets go home." Mary smiled, Allen smiled back and jumped off the table walking toward the door.

"I still hate hospitals." Allen commented as they left.

**(Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni)**

Allen closed pulled on a sweatshirt and stared at his reflection.

"Now I'm going to be known as eye patch-kun." Allen said hanging his head. Then he walked out of the room and waved to Mary and Richard who were watching TV.

"I'm going over to Todd's house; we have some American Government homework to work on. It's a big project." Allen said.

"No way mister, there's a killer on the loose." Mary said. Allen paused.

"A killer?" he asked.

"Some guy has been blowing people up with some special chemical weapon that turns you to dust!" Mary said pointing at the TV. Allen entered and sat down in front of it.

"_As of now the police are uncertain about where the killer went, but it is advised to stay away from the lower part of the town and not to go out at night. This killer has no prejudice and it is likely that all persons are in danger. If you have any information, call the number displayed on the screen."_ Then a number was displayed below the reporter. Allen bit his lip.

"Wow." He said, "I guess I should call Todd and tell him I'm not coming." Allen stood up and walked over to the phone dialing his friend.

"Hey, yeah, I'm not coming, what do you mean why! Turn on your TV! What do you mean you got it disconnected. Well don't watch TV at midnight. Well at least don't get caught. No… no… yeah. Yeah. See you tomorrow." Allen said. Allen then hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen pulling out an apple. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a dark shape on the corner of the sidewalk across from his house, he turned to look but it was gone. Allen shrugged then bit into his apple and went back into the living room.

**(Umare ochita, kagayaku omae)**

"Che!" Kanda twirled Mugen, "Its just a level one." He said as Lenalee came running up, "It's gone now."

"No, the police are coming, we have to get out of here." Lenalee said.

"Well, we're here until we capture moyashi right?" Kanda asked. Jumping onto a roof and sliding into the back yard.

"Yes, but we can't just take him, he doesn't even know who he is!" Lenalee protested easily following.

"The order doesn't care about stuff like that." Kanda argued running down a back alley and into a garage before hoisting himself into the rafters.

"Well he's your friend don't you care!" Lenalee whispered as the flashing lights of the cop cars passed.

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter." Kanda said with his signature glare. Lenalee however wasn't dissuaded.

"Well what does matter." Lenalee asked Kanda jumped down from the rafters and sheathed Mugen then walked out of the garage Lenalee following.

"THAT HE'S PISSING ME OFF!" Kanda said angrily as the two walked down the street.

"Hey guys, who's pissing who off?" Lavi asked catching up to him.

"Moyashi." Kanda said skidding around the corner where Komui was waiting in a minivan.

"Allen can't help that he forgot." Lenalee said scolding the two and climbing into the passenger side.

"Che." Kanda said getting in behind Lavi.

"Alright, buckle your seat belt and we'll-" Komui started cheerfully.

"Just drive." Kanda said usheathing Mugen.

"So violent." Komui said but put the van into drive.

**(Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga)**

Allen woke up his left eye throbbing painfully.

"Akuma!" he said looking out the window where a man across the street stood with a tortured soul chained down to him.

_Noah sama_.

Allen heard breathing heavily he reached for his left arm clutching it as if for protection. The Akuma didn't move as the tortured so screamed for redemption. Allen gripped his arm tighter a strong urge to go help the soul ingrained into his own soul.

_My left, I give you to the Akuma, my right, I give you to the humans._

_That's a strange thing to do you know, loving both the Akuma and the humans._

Allen stared back at the man, well he assumed it was a man, who was waiting for something.

Allen watched until the Akuma left and Allen laid down on his sheets breathing heavily.

"Ok… ok…" Allen tried calming himself, the adrenaline in his blood making him sure he was wide awake, that this was no dream. Allen stared at the ceiling. Left eye throbbing ready for a fight.

"I am an exorcist." Allen said stating something. Then he shook his head, the idea was to eighteenth century. Allen sighed and rolled onto his side facing away from the window. Sighing a moment he rolled off the bed and stood up going to the bathroom.

His eye wasn't bandaged which Allen found strange then realized he'd ripped off the bandage when he'd woken up, the ripped pieces were still in his left hand. Allen released them and stared at his reflection. Allen looked at his eye. It was back to blue… _back_? Allen thought, _when was it anything but blue?_ Allen shook his head trying to clear it then stared back into the mirror.

Allen touched the mirror pressing his palm against it as if trying to feel something from it. He stared at the brown haired boy but couldn't help but to feel this was the wrong reflection. Closing his eyes Allen tried to remember what it should be before he opened his eyes once more coming up with nothing.

"AH!" Allen jumped hand still pressed against the mirror, then he frowned. No this wasn't the right reflection either. The man in the mirror was a man, with white gloves and an overcoat, he had wild black hair and dark skin. His eyes were a molten golden color that shone with amusement.

"Neah…" Allen said. The man smiled and tilted his head.

_Allen. _Neah said softly.

"What do you want?" Allen asked eyes narrowing.

_The same thing you want._

"I want to remember." Allen said.

_And I want to be remembered. Surly dear Earl-Sama couldn't have forgotten me already, and we were so close._

"Earl-Sama… Neah, what do you really want? You aren't usually one for sarcasm like this." Allen said eyes narrowed.

_I don't mean you any harm Allen._ Neah said sincerely.

"Why don't I believe you?" Allen said gritting his teeth and glaring.

_Because I'm a Noah, so you won't believe me no matter the truths I speak. I really don't want to hurt you. Even if I consume your body and you are lost to me, it is not with ill intent. I mean to destroy the Earl who threatens those humans that you love. Can you tell me that is not a Nobel quest._

"Shut up Neah, I'll never give into you." Allen glared harder. Neah smiled sadly.

_I know. And I'm sorry._ Neah hung his head slightly. Allen glared harder.

"As long as a Millennium Earl exists, I'll be there to fight him." Allen said confidently to Neah. Neah smiled.

_Then for now we are on the same side._

"Till you become the new Earl." Allen said skeptical.

_Yes, until then. _Neah replied softly.

"Allen?" Richard asked knocking on the door. Allen jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked. Allen looked over at Neah who was missing again.

"I'm fine." Allen said gripping the sink.

"Who were you talking to?" Richard asked. Allen stared in the mirror the shadow present over his shoulder.

"No one… just myself I guess." Allen said opening the door.

"Sleep walking or something." Allen smiled. Richard nodded.

"You know son, you can tell me what is bugging you." Richard said placing his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"If… if I was… remembering something… something bad. Should I keep trying to remember, or should I let sleeping dogs lie?" Allen said worried. Richard sighed.

"Depends on who's in danger from these sleeping dogs. What happens if they wake up and bite someone?" Richard asked. Allen nodded.

"I… its almost like I'm remembering, but I can't remember what it is I'm remembering. If I'm in a situation, I seem to automatically know what to do. Like I've done it before, but I can't remember the when, they why, or the how." Allen said, "I can't remember. Only respond." Allen said frowning.

"Is it something important?" Richard asked. Allen's eyebrows knit together and he looked ashamed.

"I think so, but I think I'm running. I don't know what from."

"This Earl maybe?" Richard asked. Allen's fists clenched.

"No. He's my enemy… I'm running from someone or something else." Allen said hands trembling. Richard sighed.

"I know it's hard to believe," Richard said seriously, "But I'm not sure what to do." Richard smiled slightly. Allen laughed.

"Thanks." Allen said.

"No problem. Keep me updated on this development?" Richard asked.

"Sure." Allen smiled then he turned to go to bed.

_The black order._

"What?" Allen asked turning. Richard paused.

"I didn't say anything."

_Who you're running from. It's the black order._

**(ikutsu~ inori wo~ Tsuchi e kaeshite mo)**

Rhode sat angrily on top of a pink umbrella the Millennium Earl pacing that stupid grin he always wears still in place. Tikki sat off to one side spinning cards which Jasdero and David procceded to shoot at. Lulu slept in front of a fire place as a cat which Sheril was petting.

"Earl-Sama, why can't we go get Allen ourselves." Rhode asked hoping of Lero and hugging the Earl.

"I miss him." Rhode pouted. The earl smiled down at Rhode.

"We all miss him 3" he responded. Jasdero and David glared.

"I don't!" They yelled, "when I see that brat I'm gonna blast him!"

"We can't shot family members.3" the earl said. Tikki looked at Jasdero and David.

"They shoot at eachother all the time." Tikki comented. The earl laughed.

"Well that's different of course. Tee Hee 3" the Earl smiled, then he patted Rhode's head.

"Don't worry. Wheels have already been set in motion to bring Allen over to our side.

**Hey, what's up?**

**I'm bored and decided to write a author's short so here we go.**

**Earl: *sees Rhode txting.* ! 3**

**Rhode: *notices Earl* Do you want to try Millenie?**

**Earl: Yes 3**

**Rhode: *hands Earl the phone***

**Earl: *in txt: Tiki ponn gussz whou***

**Tikki: Earl-Sama?**

**Rhode: Ha ha Earls Sama can't txt!**

**Earl: It's the little buttons. 3**

**Allen: through door.**

**Rhode: ! *kisses Allen***

**Earl: !3**

**Allen: *snores***

**Earl: Aw, Allen kun is sleep walking. 3**

**Rhode: *wraps arms around Allen***

**Earl: *in txt: tiikki ponn itst thew fouthsent***

**Tikki: Earl give the phone to Rhode.**

**Earl: *in txt: itst the msall butsn***

**Allen: Mitirashi Dango.**

**Rhode: Al~len!**

**Earl: Wake up. 3**

**Allen: *Opens eyes* There's a girl on my neck.**

**Lenalee: *flying ninja kick through wall***

**Kanda: Then get her off moyashi.**

**Allen: Shut up Bakanda!**

**Death glares all around.**

**Earl: Oh my. Tee hee 3**

**Lavi: NOAH SCUM! *starts throwing pillows***

**Tikki: *walks into room and gets pwned by a pillow ***

**Allen: This is the weirdest dream I've ever had. *leaves***

**END SCENE!**

**Ok, onto answering reviews.**

**FullmetalFan16: Lol. Yeah. I think I might have made him a bit more carefree and wild than in the manga though.**

**Alice Nyte: Thanks.**

**Darkshadow 14****th****: Well I'm pleased you enjoyed it. Please enjoy this update.**

**All right!**

**Well that's all for today.**

**Yoroshiku.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Where am I? What is this place?_

_Allen, my dear nephew…_

_Neah! Why is he here, where am I?_

_I you're in a dream Allen._

_I'm dreaming?_

_Yes Allen. You're dreaming._

_Ok._

Allen found himself drifting out of the blackness and the landscape around him taking shape. They were sitting on chairs. The walls were scattered with different pictures and memories that played brokenly along the wall.

"Hello nephew of mine." Neah smiled. Allen went to stand but found himself tied with black, red, and white ribbons down to a chair. Neah stood before Allen while Allen floated in the chair in blackness. Squares of white drifted around like a checkerboard. And Neah looked at the boy.

"Fourteenth…" Allen said, Neah cocked his head, "Why am I here?" Allen demanded. Neah sighed and squatted before Allen.

"Because as your memories wake up, so do mine." Neah said, he put his hand on Allen's leg.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Allen said, Neah respectfully withdrew his hand.

"So why am I here?" Neah asked sounding philosophical.

"Because you're Mana's brother… and… Mana used me to get you." Allen's eyes stared into the blackness. Allen sighed.

"Allen, soon enough I will become you, and you me." Neah said, "it's just a matter of time." Neah promised.

"I've fought you for this long, I can keep fighting, keep moving, cuz that's what I promised to Mana!" Allen shouted struggling fiercely against the bindings. Neah caught Allen's face in his hands.

"You could only hold it off because you didn't remember. Yes you do have the strength to hold off, but having all of your memories blocked, yours and mine both has kept this from happening. You know I don't want to hurt you I love you just like my brother did. You meant the world to him and I will be willing to leave you to be you during this even if it is just a small portion of you, but if you resist I will lock you up because my goals are more important to me." Neah said. Allen glared at the older Noah.

"Fuck you." He spat. Neah slapped him. Allen laughed, "Some Uncle you are." Allen said looking up at Neah.

"I see you're finally taking off your mask." Neah said. Allen glared.

"What mask!" Allen demanded. Neah knelt down to Allen again, Allen spat causing Neah to give off a small chuckle.

"The mask you put on when my dear brother died. The mask of a gentleman, which you aren't." Neah said looking into Allen's eyes as Allen glared hard at him.

"Bastard." Allen growled. He pulled harder at the bindings then harder.

"CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE!" Allen yelled the arm sliced through the ribbons, and then Allen grabbed his wrist pulling the entire arm coming off and turning into a huge ass sword with a cross down the middle. Allen rubbed his face.

"I'll never become you." Allen swore the brought his sword down on Neah. Neah blocked it then shoved Allen grabbing the sword away from him.

"You're rusty, and too slow." Neah said, "I don't want to hurt you." Neah said softly, "Please don't fight me on this." Neah said. Allen looked up at Neah.

"Neah…"

ALLEN!

**(Watashi wa inori tuzukero)**

"Allen!" Mary called into Allen's room he was fighting with the covers and then grunted out in pain. Mary quickly went to him trying to hold him as she worried over him.

"ALLEN!" Mary yelled causing the boy to sit up eyes wide sweat dripping down his forehead. Allen grabbed his wrist and tried to pull at it almost immediately but his hand stuck and he looked down confused for a few minutes then he blinked.

"Oh… Mrs. Johnson." Allen stumbled over his words blushing, "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream. I didn't scare you did I?" Allen asked. Mary laughed and rubbed Allen's back Allen sitting up on the edge of the bed Mary beside him.

"Nothing can scare me." Mary joked. Allen laughed.

"I know, but did I worry you?" Allen asked.

"Just a little." Mary admitted.

"Sorry." Allen said then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Mary asked pleasantly surprised.

"For making you worry." Allen blushed, then held out his hand, "come on I'll make breakfast."

"Oh no." Richard said, "No making breakfast for you, you made a giant mess last time and used up all the eggs." Richard teased, "Now, if you'll excuse me." Richard took Mary's hand and kissed her full on while Allen looked politely away.

"I'm taking everyone out to eat." Richard announce after the kiss.

"Sweet! Did you get that raise?" Allen asked. Richard nodded and Mary laughed clapping her hands. Allen smiled.

"Then I need to get dressed, and you two need to stop making out in my room." Allen said. Richard nodded and Mary smiled.

"Of course." The two of them left and Allen laughed closing the door and taking off the plain white shirt he wore to bed. Allen then reached to his dresser before noticing an odd spot on his arm. Where his scar was had crept up around his arm multiple times and was around his arm ending by his armpit and pointing toward his chest. There was an octagon of a blood red color where the scar had originally been. Allen went to wipe it off but it didn't budge. Allen frowned then put his shirt on choosing to ignore it.

Allen then finished getting dressed and packing his school bag.

"You do realize it's a school day." Allen informed as he walked in with his bag.

"Well bring your bag, we'll leave it in the car and then when I drop you off I'll excuse you." Richard smiled. Allen had no problems with that.

"Ok but I have to be there by at least lunch." Allen said.

"How long do you think breakfast is going to take?" Richard asked. Allen smiled and looked truly evil.

"Depends on how much you let me eat."

**(Douka kono kai ni ai wo)**

Allen sat down at the lunch table. Todd smiled at him and bumped fists with Allen as he sat down. Damon tossed Allen one of those miniature Pepsis and Allen caught it with ease.

"So, missed you in AlgII today." Todd said.

"I was eating breakfast." Allen said. Damon nodded.

"You're always eating." Todd wined then smiled as if sharing a secret.

"Wha-"

"AL~LEN!" A girl tackled Allen causing him to fall out of his seat and the girl to smiled before helping him up.

"Been a while, did you miss me?" The girl asked.

"Hey Emma. Did you have fun in England." Allen said, Emma laughed.

"Yes, we even got to see Big Ben and stopped off in Yorkshire for a time. Oh! And we ate some amazing food, I know everyone says the British can't cook but what we ate was amazing… then again it might be because American lunch isn't much better, especially this stuff." Emma made a face holding up her tray then sat down.

"So how are my favorite boys doing?" Emma asked skewing a pineapple with her fork. Todd looked indignant.

"I am not a boy, I am a Man!" Todd exclaimed offended. A couple girls a table over were snickering at them. Allen chuckled.

"Mostly we're fine I got to eat l-"

"Hey Allen, thanks for saving me a seat buddy. Lenalee over here!" Lavi sat down Allen jumped looking at him.

"Where'd you come from!" Allen asked confused by how Lavi seemed to drop out of the sky. Lavi knocked Allen on the head.

"You need to sharpen your senses, what are you going to do if I was-" Lenalee smacked Lavi on the head with the textbook she was holding.

"Lavi be nice." Lenalee scolded, then smiled at Allen, "May we sit here?" She asked. Allen nodded Emma looked up.

"Hey, you guys friends with Allen?" Emma asked.

"Of course Allen and I go way back, there was this one time we snuck into Yuu's room and braided his hair, and you can bet that Bakanda was – ow! What was that for?" Lavi asked as Lenalee's book was on his head once more.

"No we just met Allen yesterday; Lavi is such a practical joker." Lenalee smiled. Lavi gave a big goofy grin.

"Well… that was interesting." Todd said. Damon nodded but was silent.

"Well, word of advice, never play poker with Allen, even if it is just over pretzels." Emma joked. Lavi smiled.

"That's just because he cheats. He's like an evil demon lord at it." Lavi said. Lenalee started to bring her book down on Lavi's head again but he caught it then stuck out his tongue. Lenalee countered by using a hot pepper that appeared out of nowhere and sticking it on his tongue. Lavi froze then retracted in pain taking a giant gulp of milk.

"Allen, you cheat?" Todd asked gripping the table appaled, "But you're always such a gentleman, I never would have expected you to _cheat_? I still owe you Kazoozels, two Pepsis, a cake, and Miterashi Dango, I don't even know what that last one is!" Todd exclaimed. Allen just smiled.

"How do you do it!" Todd asked. Reaching across the table and being practically in Allen's face. Damon grabbed Todd by the seat of his pants and sat him back down.

"Dude has skill, not stop pestering him and eat your poison." Damon said. Allen laughed. Emma brushed her long platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"Well then I demand a rematch." Emma smiled. Allen nodded.

"Sure," then the atmosphere seemed to change and Allen smiled evilly, "But I can't promise I won't cheat." Allen held out his hands, "These hands do it themselves." Allen said ominously.

"Anybody else think Allen should have horns right about now?" Todd asked. Allen smiled cheerfully once more breaking the mood. Allen rubbed his eye then took stole one of Todd's fries smiling.

"By the way, you still owe me." Allen said cheerfully.

"Trust me this is nothing compared to the debt Master Cross left Allen." Lavi whispered to Lenalee. Lenalee nodded not wanting to think about it.

"I'd bet that'd jog some memories." Lavi snickered as Allen balanced an apple on top of a spoon causing Emma to laugh and marvel at the feat.

"Lavi, please, the longer we drag this out the more we can find out about what actually happened." Lenalee said. Allen flipped the apple off the pencil grabbed it then moved his hands over it and caused it to disappear. Emma clapped and Lavi smiled. Todd was squinting at Allen trying to figure out where it went Damon was smiling his teeth a contrast with his dark skin.

Allen showed that the Apple was not on him then snapped his fingers the apple seeming to appear out of nowhere and falling down into his hand. Allen then rolled it down his arm and off his elbow into Emma's hands.

"That never ceases to amaze me." Emma smiled. Lenalee smiled softly too Allen looked over at Lenalee then pulled reached behind her ear and pulled out a small heart that Allen then gave to here.

"Dude where'd you get that?" Todd asked appaled. Allen shrugged.

"Found it on the floor." Allen said, "I pick up odds and ends like that sometimes." Allen pretended to shuffle a deck of cards like a mime and then held them up like he was playing poker, then he pulled out one of the imaginary cards and flipped it over his hand and back between his thumb and fore finger where there was an Ace card. Then with a smiled Allen flipped the card expertly over to his other hand but now there was two of them, A joker and an Ace. Allen then flicked his hands out as if preparing for something then slapped his two palms together both cards vanishing. He then reached behind Lavi and set down a set of cards.

"Royal straight flush." Allen smiled Todd's jaw was on the ground, even Emma was staring. Damon was laughing at their expressions and Lavi was still stunned. Allen pulled a deck of cards out of his back pocket and placed the cards back into the pack.

"HOLY SH-"

"Mr. Pearson, if you want to keep out of detention tonight I think you might want to refrain from finishing that sentence." Mr. Bos said walking by but wearing a smile, he paused noticing everyone's awed expressions.

"What is going on here anyway?" Mr. Bos asked pleasantly.

"Allen is god." Todd said pointing toward the boy. Allen laughed.

"No nothing like that. I'm just a bit good at slight of hand." Allen said. Mr. Bos looked at him.

"I'm not half bad myself." Mr. Bos said pulling out a quarter holding it then flipping it over and catching it in his other hand it dissapeard as he opened his hand. Then Mr. Bos reached behind Allen's ear and retrieved the quarter. Allen and the group clapped politely along with a few others at the surrounding tables who did enjoy it.

"Well, let see yours." Mr. Bos asked as if it were a challenge. Allen sighed then got up.

"Are you missing something." Allen said holding out a folded twenty dollar. Mr. Bos checked his wallet then frowned, the students laughed. Mr. Bos reached for the twenty but Allen flipped it over the back of his hand and it vanished, Mr. Bos froze.

"Where'd it go?" He asked, "Down your sleeve right?" He asked Allen shrugged then closed both of his hands holding them down and then lifted them up revealing the twenty cut in half Mr. Bos just about screamed but then Allen closed his hands again pointing the fingers back toward the ground and opened up the right one holding a small origami sword out of the twenty. Allen then handed the twenty to Mr. Bos who's jaw was on the ground. Everybody was laughing a few of the table further away looking over to see what was going on.

"That was incredible. Do you have a supply on your body?" Mr. Bos asked. Allen pulled out a dollar from his back pocket and drew a dot on the corner, some people coming over from other tables to watch.

"I need a sealed water bottle." Allen said. Somebody ran to get one handing it over to Allen thanked him then gave the water bottle to Lenalee to hold. Allen then held up the dollar before cupping his hands over it when he opened it once more the dollar was in the shape of a flower the dot on one of the corners. People clapped. Allen closed his hands once more and then a small note was left in the place of the dollar. Allen unfolded the note and handed it to Mr. Bos.

"Out for lunch join me for a drink sometime." Mr. Bos read, "where'd it go?" He asked. Allen shrugged. Lenalee looked down at the water bottle.

"OH!" She exclaimed holding up the sealed water bottle inside was a folded dollar with a dot on one of the petals.

"AWESOME!" Somebody shouted. Allen blushed slightly. Allen then took the water bottle from Lenalee giving her a wink and shook it up, and held up the bottle to show it was empty. Then Allen opened the bottle and drank it. Allen then capped the bottle.

"Ahh.." he said in relief. Then he gave the bottle back to Lenalee. He pulled up his sleeves to show there was nothing up them. After that he shook his hand listening to it opening it again a wad of paper was in his hand that looked a bit soggy. Allen then rubbed his hands together and when he opened them again there was a crane in his hand.

"Oh… wow." Somebody said, all of them entranced by his show. Allen then gave the crane to Lenalee. But not before lifting up the wing to show the dot that had been on it. Allen then smiled and bowed everyone erupting into an applause.

"Wow Allen, that was amazing." Emma said putting her arms around him happily. Lavi noticed Lenalee look away but didn't say anything. Allen picked up his tray as the bell rang and dumped his food.

"Wow Allen, what were you a magician in another life!" Todd asked.

"That was pretty cool man." Damon said smacking high fives with Allen.

"No, Mana taught me in the circus." Allen then froze everyone looking at him especially Lavi and Lenalee, Allen then laughed, "Ha, ha, I don't even know what I'm saying these days."

"Could be from before you actually remember." Damon said. Allen nodded.

"Maybe, but it just kind of slips out, I can't remember where it comes from or-"

"It's cool man, we get it, don't push yourself." Damon said holding his hand off in a shrug, "I get that you're frustrated, but just let it come." Damon suggested. Allen nodded then laughed.

"I guess you're right." Allen said.

_Mana Walker nephew._ The fourteenth said, Allen froze a moment then shook his head.

"What!" Todd asked curious, "I want to know when you were in a circus that sounds pretty cool." Todd smiled, "I bet you were the clown." Todd joked. Allen rolled his eyes. Damon put his arms around Allen and Todd.

"Ok you two play nice. If Allen wants to tell us he'll do it when he feels it's right." Damon smiled. Allen ducked out of Damon's arms.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't really even remember myself." Allen said.

"Chill man," Damon said holding up his hands his arm still over Todd's shoulders, "I'm just getting Blondie off your back." Damon laughed. Allen nodded rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, it's just that it's starting to disturb me." Allen said then he laughed, "I try not to think about it too much."  
>Todd smiled wickedly.<p>

"Well I have something better for you to think about." Todd said.

**(Tsunaida te ni kisu wo)**

"This is more like it!" Todd said spreading his arms to the pool.

"Well just be glad we have the last session because if we didn't then we'd have time cut off." Emma said coming out of the girl's locker room. She wore a white bikini. Allen smiled. Emma smiled at Todd who was readjusting his pants.

"He's a little desperate isn't he?' Lavi said leaning against Allen. Allen laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Allen said. He wore a t-shirt instead of just going around without a top.

"Hey Allen." Emma said, "Won't you take that off its hot." She smiled. Allen pulled at the fabric.

"Well actually… I don't really want to." Allen said.

"Come on!" Todd said pulling the shirt over Allen's head.

"HEY NO, DON'T DO THAT STOP!" Allen struggled as Lavi joined in. Eventually the shirt was forced off. Once they took a look at Allen's body they realized why he hadn't wanted to take it off.

"Shit." Todd said. Allen's torso was covered in scars, one particularly large one across his chest. His left arm had an angry puckered scar running up it and onto his chest, small symbol like scars placed around his shoulder. Weirdest of all along the arm scar there were a few small octagons of red, some of them half on half off of the scar.

"Here you go." Damon said picking up the shirt and handing it to Allen. Allen blushed and quickly put it back on.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Emma said. Allen ignored her.

"Allen." She said touching his left arm. Allen flinched.

"It's no big deal." Allen said shrugging.

"No big deal, you look like you got into a fight with a fucking monster." Todd said. Allen shrugged.

"Most of them are from before I can remember." Allen said. Lavi noticed the arm the most but didn't say anything. Lenalee came out of the girls locker room a little late a black swimsuit on, it was a one piece but the way she filled it out made it better than any bikini. Allen's jaw dropped.

"Uh… my brother bought it for me." Lenalee said blood red bracelets of some kind around her ankles. Todd and Lavi looked away Damon was covertly adjusting his shorts. Allen was able to keep most of his composure but ended up blushing a little.

_Pretty little exorcist._ Neah said Allen jumped not quite used to Neah speaking to him in his head. Allen immediately associated it with craziness though so ignored Neah rationalizing him away.

"You look good." Allen smiled giving a small bow, "Lenalee."

"Thanks." Lenalee smiled. Lavi smiled.

"Wow, you look hot… I mean pretty, please don't tell Komui." Lavi tacked on the end. Lenalee laughed and tossed her hair over he shoulder.

"We'll see." Then she took off jumping into the pool. Allen smiled following shortly after along with Lavi Todd.

"You guys better look out." Damon said, they rest of the gang swam away quickly as Damon made a running jump into the pool. Nothing like a sturdy built football player size African American coming your way to get you running, or rather swimming away. (Please don't take this offensive, if a big white guy or native guy came after you I'm sure you'd have the same reaction, I'm just saying African American because Damon is of that ethnicity.)

The resulting splash got into people's eyes and the splashed each other treading water. Allen's shirt stuck to him almost immediately. He was the odd one out but if he noticed he didn't display any signs. Allen smiled then began floating on his back looking up at the blue sky. Someone splashed him in the face and he flipped back to a somewhat standing position splashing them back. After a few minutes splashing about in the pool along with a few other groups of student a whistle was blown and everyone climbed out sitting on towels and talking.

"You know the sky is really blue today." Damon said looking up not quite fitting on his towel. Allen was in a similar position laying down and looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. Damon sat up with the rest of the group Allen following.

"You know, Allen, your eyes are such an intense blue… almost silver if that makes sense. Its just… hard to explain." Emma said staring at Allen. Allen nodded.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

Allen closed his eyes.

"Silver?" Todd asked looking over at Allen, "Yo Allen open your eyes." He said. Allen complied looking over at him.

"Huh… I guess your right… they kind of are, but like a silver that reflects the sky, so blue." Todd said.

"Yes! That exactly the right way to describe it!" Emma said.

"I bought ice cream." Lenalee said joining the group. She passed out orange creamsicles. Allen bit into his cheerfully taking out large chunks and finishing it in seconds.

"Still got a big appitetite Moyashi?" Lavi asked sucking on his and leaning back in the sun.

"My name is Allen." Allen glared. Lavi shrugged. Lenalee laughed.

"I can go get more if you want." Lenalee said turning and running to the concession stand.

"Wait!" Allen said holding out his hand but Lenalee was already gone, "you… don't have to do that." He finished anyway. A shadow passed over Allen and he looked up a girl standing over him with spikey hair.

"Al~len." The girl smiled.

"Rhode?"

**Evil cliffie… kind of.**

**Ah well.**

**To reviews.**

**Animejessie: Glad you like it. This thing had been bothering me for a while now so I had to write it.**

**Alice Nyte: Glad you loved it. Here's the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Allen jumped up and looked around, the familiar pool scene gone. Rhode was latched herself onto Allen giving him a bone crushing hug as Allen gasped for breath.

"I missed you so much." Rhode said before planting a kiss on his lips then giggling embarrassed. A pink umbrella came flying up attacking Rhode and pushing her away from Allen.

"Rhode-Sama! Earl-Sama said not to mess with him, there is already a plan to get him to us Lero!" The umbrella yelled.

"Aw, but I missed him." Rhode said to the umbrella. Allen just stared at her wondering what the heck was going on before he started rubbing his left arm scratching it nervously, then rubbing his eye.

"We need to get out of here now Lero!" Lero cried. Rhode rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Then she attacked Allen again giving him one last hug.

"We'll see you soon Allen. Then you can be a full time member of the family." Rhode smiled. Allen blinked down at her unsure what to say. Rhode waved then disappeared. Allen started falling and closed his eyes bracing for the impact.

"Dude!" Todd said as Allen opened his eyes another creamsicle in his face.

"Oh!" Allen jumped looking around before saving the creamsicle from becoming a creamsipuddle.

"I swear you could fall asleep during the middle of an attack." Todd said. Lavi snickered.

"Shut up." Allen said, "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm a growing boy." Allen glared. Lenalee smiled.

"Its fine Allen, don't worry about it." She assured. Emma nodded in agreement.

"You should really stop being so worried about stuff like that all the time. We aren't going to desert you just because you fell asleep." Emma said leisurely sucking on her creamsicle. Allen looked around at the friends assemble and smiled.

"Ok." He nodded.

"So Allen, you should teach me how to do those tricks you do." Todd smiled. Allen laughed the rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You know I don't even really know how to do it… it just happens. I know but I wouldn't know how to teach you. Take this for example. Allen said cleaning of his popsicle stick. He then cupped it in his hands and then spread his hands the stick vanishing.

"I don't know really how to do, I just do it. Then I know where to get it." Allen flipped the stick over his fingers. It seeming to pop out of nowhere.

"It's called muscle memory." Emma said leaning back and letting her long blonde hair dry in the sun, "It's basically something that Allen must have done a lot before a year ago when he lost his memory." Emma stated.

"Oh." Allen said blinking.

"Even if you mind doesn't remember your body will." Emma smiled. Allen nodded and stared at his hands making the stick vanish again then bringing it back before he threw it perfectly into the trash can.

"Wow." Todd whistled. The whistle blew again and the teens clamored back into the pool.

**(Lacrimosa dies illa)**

The Earl smiled as he watched the normal looking boy play like a normal human with his fellow exorcists and his newly acquired human companions. The earl grinned wider if possible.

Allen was sitting on Damon's shoulders with Todd on Lavi's and the two of them Todd and Allen were trying to push each other of the other partner's shoulders. Allen won pushing Todd into the pool splashing Lenalee and Emma as the two girls giggled. Allen raised his hands shouting happily as Damon threw him off, Allen bobbing to the top of the pool a huge grin on his face.

The Earl looked closer, a faint scar was showing up on the boy's face though, over his left eye. The Earl smiled and Allen looked right at him his eyes flashing gold for a fraction of a second before Allen knocked Damon's feet out from underneath him. The tall boy grabbing Lavi on his way down.

Rhode walked in eating a creamsicle.

"Rhode you went to see Allen didn't you? X3" the Earl smiled. Rhode gave a huge grin.

"It was just for a few seconds." Rhode defended. The Earl smiled.

"Be careful, we don't want to ruin our plans at any cost. X3" The Earl said tone ever so pleasant.

"I know." Rhode smiled then offered the Earl some creamsicle.

**(Qua resurget ex favilla)**

Allen showered quickly then pulled his towel in to wash his body. He peeked out of the curtain, all of the other guys had already headed out by now.

"Walker hurry up." Someone called outside.

"C-Coming, just a minute." Allen said wrapping a towel around his waist and then going to his bag pulling out his underwear pulling it on along with his socks. He then pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt before hearing a noise. He jumped and turned to see Lavi, the red head's smile nowhere in sight.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, then quickly tried to pull his shirt on. The red patches on his arm had grown ever so slightly. Lavi started at Allen's arm as Allen brought the sleeve down and around.

"Ya still got yur innocence at least." Lavi said. Allen stared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allen asked, "Is it because I don't cuss like a sailor like some other idiots around here." Allen asked.

"Naw, innocence is a substance man." Lavi said seriously, Allen looked at him.

"Like a drug?" He asked confused. Lavi threw a punch at the boy Allen easily parrying and dodgeing as Lavi attacked him. Allen stood in a fighting stance waiting for Lavi's next attack. Lavi straightened up.

"Well, you still got some good moves if nothing else." He commented. Allen cocked his head then looked at a tile.

"Did you… know me… from before a year ago?" Allen asked. He looked up looking at the red head. Lavi rubbed his neck.

"Yeah… We used to spar all the time, I drew on your face a couple others, and we both annoyed the hell out of Bakanda while staying clear of Komui who wanted to kill me if I so much as glanced at Lenalee." Lavi said. Allen blinked.

"Sorry." Allen said hanging his head. Lavi then slapped Allen on the back.

"Gottcha man! That was too easy." Lavi smiled. Damon came in and grabbed Lavi by the collar.

"Don't mention the past to Allen, you just make him feel bad and that's not funny." Damon growled. Allen shook his head and forced a smile.

"Forget about it Damon, its bound to happen eventually, it isn't that bad, really." Allen said. Damon looked at Allen then set Lavi down. Lavi about to have a heart attack because Damon had been able to catch him off guard.

"Come on lets go." Allen smiled waving his arms. Damon nodded then looked over at Lavi.

"I don't know you man, but you seem to know Allen. All I know is that if you want to tell him what you know about him don't turn it into one big joke, he's still wondering if there is a family out there looking for him so take your jokes about it elsewhere." Damon said, "Don't get me wrong you got a sense of humor, but when it comes to Allen's past, knock it the fuck off." Damon said. Lavi stood there dumbfounded wondering who Damon was and what was going on between him and Allen.

**(Judicandus homo reus)**

Allen laid down in his bed that night mind buzzing with thousands of possibilities, there was still one more day of school till the weekend. Allen closed his eyes his left eye throbbing once more.

"Innocence." Allen said, his left arm twitched. Allen looked toward the ceiling folding his arms over his fore head and staring blankly.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo

Hitotsu~ futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume~ yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga

Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka konoko ni ai no

Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo."

The song held in the air like something substantial.

_Noah-sama!_ Allen jumped at the voice, there were two Akuma outside his window, Allen's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at their tortured souls. Level one Akuma. Being reltivly awake Allen screamed at the sight backing up against his head board. As he stared at the Akuma.

"AKUMA!" He held clinging onto his left arm. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson burst into the room the light coming to life overhead Allen's eyes closing against the glare.

"Oh my god." Mary said trying to get Allen to release his grip on his left arm. Allen opened his eyes again, his eye was blacked out, a target in the middle of it where the iris and pupil normally was.

"Holy fuck." Richard said Allen pointed out the window his fingertips red from clutching into the flesh on his arm. The two Akuma across the street debated leaving watching the wakeing Noah curiously.

"What the hell." Richard said moving toward the window turning the light off once more and glimpsing the Akuma who returned to human form quickly and ran from the human instead of killing him like they wanted. Mary clicked on the light and Allen gripped his head.

"Stop it." He said talking to himself, "I don't want to remember, make it go away, make it go away." Allen chanted to himself.

"Allen." Mary said touching the boy's shoulder. Allen flinched eyes looking wildly around his left eye blacked out a soft red glow going over it and down his cheek in a design, a star above it glowing. Richard looked around unsure what to do.

"I have to get out of here." Allen said, "I have to go, they followed me, they're looking for me." Allen said. Richard held onto his adopted son.

"Calm down, no one is going to get you, its ok. Akuma… demons don't exist." Richard said. Allen nodded trying to regain control of his breathing. Mary just gripped Allen's trembling hand as he stared wide eyed at her husband.

"You're going to be fine, ok." Richard said. Allen nodded.

"O-ok…" Allen stuttered.

"If those guys come back we'll call the cops alright?" Richard said. Allen nodded.

"Alright." Allen closed his eyes trying to calm down. The red glow slowly faded.

"Allen?" Mary asked Allen opened his eyes again they were once more blue, no trace of the black or red they had seen before.

"Are you ok?" Mary asked. Allen nodded.

"I'll be fine." Allen said forcing a weak smile. No one commented on his use of future tense as Richard closed the curtains in the room.

**(Huic ergo parce deus)**

Lenalee trampled the Akuma as it ran her way, it got up angrily a chuck of it's human's flesh hanging from its face. It glared.

"Eeeexxxxoooorrrccissttt" it hissed. Lavi stepped out of the shadows behind Lenalee.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked.

"_**DIE!"**_the Akuma yelled.

A few blocks over Kanda was wielding Mugen against the other Akuma which had run after observing Allen. Kanda glared at the Akuma as it charged slashing it cleanly in two before it exploded then turned to dust. Kanda sheathed Mugen hearing a similar explosion from the direction of Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda sheathed Mugen and marched toward Allen's house.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked the angry Japanese man as he stormed to the house.

"I'm going to give Moyashi a piece of my mind, and my katana as well." Kanda glared. Lenalee latched onto his waist, there was some angry yelling from a communicator golem courtesy of Komui.

"Kanda, you know we can't do that." Lenalee said.

"I'm going to kill him." Kanda said. Lenalee brought a boot down on Kanda's head.

"After all he did for you and Alma, give us a chance to figure out what happened." Lenalee yelled. Kanda froze then glared harder at the two of him.

"Alright, but I'm going to that school of yours tomorrow." Kanda said.

"As a student?" Lavi asked. Kanda glared.

"As a teacher!"

**O.O Kanda as a teacher… scary thoughts.**

**Mia826: yes I am, and by admitting I'm nuts I'm not nuts if that makes sense. Sometimes I'll update at least once a week sometimes it takes month. My first completed fan fic was done in two months I think… maybe just one, but the sequel started last year and hasn't ended mostly it depends on my computer access.**

**Miss Nemesis Face: :D yup, and thanks.**

**Darkshadow14th: lol glad you love it, I'll have hints of allena but not too much, this story isn't a love story its about Allen not so much with the love.**

**Alice Nyte: yup, but it doesn't last long. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda glared as the student shuffled into the room. He didn't say anything as he sat at his desk glaring. The boy that was his intended target came in laughing with two other boys.

"Excuse me but where is Mr. Chad?" A girl asked.

"He became sick. Now sit down." Kanda glared. Allen didn't seem to have noticed the glaring samurai yet. Allen rubbed his eyes in a gestured that had become commonplace in the past few days.

"Here." Kanda said shoving papers at kids going down the aisles. "Mr. Chad informed me if you finished that you could have the last few minutes to talk quietly." Kanda glared. Allen looked up.

"Says you, you girly Samarai." Allen glared at the man before clamping his hands over his mouth, "I am so sorry, it just slipped out it has been happening a lot lately, I can't seem to stop my mouth it jus…"

"Detention Moyashi." Kanda glared.

"What did you call me!" Allen said standing up.

"Moyashi." Kanda glared.

"Bakanda!" Allen retorted.

"Moyashi, detention." Kanda glared back. Allen clamped his hands over his mouth again.

"I'm so sorry… I really am." Allen said confused as to why he wanted to pick a fight with this new teacher. Kanda sent Allen a death glare Allen returning it effortlessly.

"Che." Kanda said then began shuffling papers. Allen sat back down turning red not sure what to think. Kanda sent him another "I want to slice you up" glared. Allen stared at the work sheet then noticed everyone looking at him and blushed harder.

Anyone who looked at Kanda got a death glare so Allen was left with the strange looks and giggles.

The rest of homeroom continued in silence till Kanda looked up from a book he was reading.

"You may talk for five minutes. But keep it low." The unless you want me to cut you to ribbons was implied. Allen turned to Damon and Todd who immedeatly looked at him.

"Scary." Todd said Allen frowned.

"He's such a jerk." Allen said. Damon nodded.

"He is kind of strange. I'm wondering what you did to earn such hostility… didn't Lavi mention someone named Bakanda?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I think he did." Todd said as the chatter around them escalated. Allen nodded.

"Wait… didn't he say he say 'we snuck into Yuu's room and braided his hair, Bakanda was pissed and chased us around with Mugen for half an hour.' Or something like that." Allen said.

"No… yes… I think he did the braided but I don't remember the Mugen thing, I don't even know what Mugen is." Todd said, "is it some sort of condom?" Damon smacked Todd upside the head.

"Why does everything have to be sexual with you?" Damon asked. Todd shrugged but this didn't seem to dampen his spirits.

"Allen, I'm worried about these new people." Todd said looking up at Kanda who was glaring at Allen's head. Todd quickly averted his gaze, "I don't like them. They don't feel right." Todd said, "Being completely serious with you… I don't like them at all." Todd said. Allen blinked.

"Bakanda can be a bit of a jerk but he's a good guy… Lenalee is sweet, and Lavi is just as carefree as you, he might be a bookman but he isn't like Panda so uptight. He actually cares for us, we aren't just…" Allen's eyes got wide.

"ink on paper… the order… they've come for me." Allen's eyes were huge his breath started coming out in quick gasps, "They've found me… they're going to take me back… they think I killed Link… they're going to kill me. I can't… and Neah is still… oh god." Allen rambled. Damon grabbed Allen by the shoulders.

"Allen, no one is going to hurt you." Damon assured. Allen looked but at him his eyes then slammed shut.

"No… no… its not true… it…" Allen shook his head. Kanda took Allen by the arm.

"Allen." Kanda said the slightest brush of worry in his tone. Allen looked at Kanda.

"You called me Allen." Allen said. Kanda che'd.

"Don't get used to it moyashi." Kanda said. Allen nodded then rubbed his head.

"Sorry." He said. Kanda rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Why didn't he… but that's why they're here isn't it?" Allen said looking at Kanda's retreating back. Damon was silent not moving as if worried about something. Todd didn't know what to do.

"Allen… what do you remember?" Todd asked. Allen opened his mouth and just then the bell rang.

**(Pie Jesu Domine)**

Allen sat down in his next class Lavi joining him.

"So what's the deal between you and Damon, you guys seem really close." Lavi said Allen looked up rubbing his left eye again.

"Hmm… oh. Damon transferred here about the same time I did, he really looked out for me. I got teased a bit when I first came because I had white hair so Damon warned those people off. He used to be really stiff and military like. It was almost as if he was just doing it because his mom told him to be nice or something but he's always been there for me. He's really protective of his friends once you get to know him." Allen smiled, "Damon doesn't really do much, all the teams want him to go out for sports and other things but he's cool just being Damon." Allen smiled. Damon walked in setting his binder down. Allen rubbed his eye a little harder as it gave a small twinge.

Lavi looked at the large boy to Allen's right who gave Lavi a look. Lavi nodded remembering what he'd said to him at the pool. Allen seemed to pay no attention to this and pulled out his notebook.

"Ok class today we'll be starting are segment on the voodoo economics." The drone of the teacher rang out. Lavi laid down in his arms and began to wait out the school day.

A couple class rooms over Emma and Lenalee were talking about their homework assignments. Over a few more Todd was trying to woo another girl who was ignoring him. And still more over Kanda sat in the teacher's lounge as a familiar black haired man came into the room.

"Yuu!" Komui said waving, at the moment they were the only two in the room. Kanda glared at the man.

"How's progress?" Komui asked cheerfully. Kanda che'd again.

"Moyashi is ready to bolt at any moment; I read it in his eyes. I think the only thing keeping him here is the new memories he's made with his new friends." Kanda grumbled, "It's going to kill him to leave the friends he's made." Kanda said then he stood up.

"He's still the same moyashi though, even if he is a rust head now." Kanda poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Komui who sat down.

"The boy who will destroy time…" Komui commented, "And yet they want to put him behind bars. If he is going to bring about an apocalypse as some seem to think why do we want him near us?" Komui asked then stared into his coffee, "The order wants to eliminate him. I think that they won't let him leave alive ever again." Komui said, "Someone needs to tell that boy to run."

Allen started humming as he wrote down the answers to the questions that their economics teacher had just handed out. Lavi looked over at the boy then went back to his own questions which he had just flipped over at this point and was doodling a busty lady.

_Tsunaida ten i kisu wo…_

Allen breathed out the last line. Damon looked over at him briefly the caught Lavi's eye. Allen rubbed his left eye and continued to write. Damon stared at Lavi, Lavi sighed then shook his head. Damon looked out the window, Allen coughed.

_Noah-Sama._

Allen jerked up and looked out the window, then noticed the Akuma outside. Allen's eye started to tingle as it tried to activate but something was blocking it out. Damon shifted uncomfortably and looked at Allen worried.

"Allen?" Damon asked. Allen stared out at the Akuma in human form gathering outside the school.

_Fooouurrrteeeeennnnthh…_

Allen shivered then noticed Damon.

"Allen, are you ok?" Damon stage whispered. Lavi was looking out the window now too at the small gathering of five or more people just off school grounds then back to Allen.

"I'm fine." Allen smiled then rubbed his eye and went back to work.

Damon glanced at Lavi who tried to get out but do to the state of his test was not able to leave. Allen gripped his left wrist in his right hand and seemed for a minute to be ready to run.

Damon stared at the boy before noticing the few white hairs peeking through his brown hair.

Allen sighed after a while and finished up his worksheet releasing his grip on the test. Lavi shook his head, things were moving too fast.

**(Dona eis requiem. Amen)**

Allen took a seat at the lunch table looking up at all of his friends. In his mind he was preparing for the worst, he started at them all and forced a smile to his face.

"Hey Allen, you got something on your hand." Todd said pointing to Allen's left hand. Allen made a move to swipe it off. A small octagon of red was on his finger.

"Oh… it just marker." Allen said with a smile. Todd nodded.

"Well… I got some great news." Todd smiled then pulled out his phone showing Allen a picture.

"My dad just sent this to me. It's a new car… well not new because he doesn't want me to total a new car but since I have my license I was thinking you, me, Damon and Emma could chill this weekend. We could go through the city doing random shit…" Todd then frowned, "I don't know bowling, maybe ice skating, what do you think?" Todd smiled.

"Sure, hey there's that new store in the mall Emma has been talking my ear off about." Allen smiled.

"You still have both your ears." Emma said smacking Allen as she sat down. Allen smiled.

"Maybe, but it's about to fall off can't you tell?" Allen said pulling on his ear. Emma rolled her eyes and Todd laughed. Damon didn't say much as usual.

"It's a cool store, I've been wanting to go in since I saw it when I got back, but I haven't had the time."

"Art store?" Damon asked. Emma smiled, Allen just gave Damon a deadpan look.

"Art store." They both responded. Allen picked up his fork and skewered a tater tot. Lenalee and Lavi came over.

"May we sit here?" Lenalee asked. Allen jumped surprised but nodded.

"Well I guess I can go, if Mrs. Johnson is over the whole killer thing." Allen said.

"Oh yeah, the one with the chemical weapon?" Todd said. Allen nodded.

"That's the one." Allen said putting the tater tot into his mouth. Kanda walked past Allen freezing and getting a chill not daring to turn around.

"Maybe we could hit a movie too!" Emma smiled. Todd grinned.

"Sure!" He smiled.

"Do you guys want to come?" Allen asked turning to Lenalee and Lavi. The entire table froze.

"No thanks, I have to do this thing with my brother this weekend." Lenalee said. Lavi smiled.

"I would but I have plans this weekend that begin after school and take up pretty much the rest of my time after that." Lavi said. Allen nodded, Todd visibly relaxed.

"That's cool." Damon shrugged, "More Pizza for me." Damon said. Allen smiled evilly,

"For you, you say?" Allen asked. Damon smiled back.

"It just came out of my mouth didn't it?" Damon asked.

"Well if it's coming out of your mouth make sure you bring some bags into my new car." Todd said. Emma granted him a small chuckle while the rest of the table looked at him awkwardly.

"Well, as long as that's over…" Allen said shaking his head, "I'll be busy cleaning the garage Sunday so Saturday works for me. I'll have to ask Mrs. Johnson though." Allen said. Todd nodded.

"Mary is so cool, she'll let you, I haven't seen enough of Rich to know though." Todd shrugged, "Anyway, I think we'll leave around eleven so we can be sure to get lunch by then, and then we can either eat at the mall so Emma can go to her store or we can go to the theatre at the mall and eat somewhere else."

"The Cinax is showing Blood and Guts three." Damon said. Todd and Allen smiled. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I pick the movie next time." Emma said.

"Last time you pick the movie we ended up seeing Hand of the Devil." Damon commented.

"I wanted to see Don't Call Me Lucifer." Emma stated, "You know where that one kid is possessed by the devil and he's trying to fight him off or whatever, and then he like eats the guy with the cigarettes. It looked cool." Emma said.

"I'm flexable Allen stated."

"They end up trying to exorsize the kid, and they get this huge ass sword covered in holy water I think, and just as the sword is coming down the commercial cuts off." Emma shrugged.

"That's why you want to see it, you're a sucker for cliff hangers." Todd smiled. Damon looked up from his phone.

"We could go see both, they're showing one right after the other." Damon said showing them the show times on his phone.

"Sweet." Todd smiled, then he frowned, "I am not paying for all of this, I may have a new car but I'm still broke." Todd said.

"Well I have my job." Emma said, Damon nodded.

"I'll find a way to get money, I've got a pretty good internship." Damon said. Allen paused.

"Well... I guess I can get some money together." Allen said, "I'm not exactly liquid but I can scrounge something up." Allen said. Todd smiled.

"Then its decided!" Todd said slamming his fist on the table Emma and Allen smiled Damon gave a slight chuckle Lavi and Lenalee forgotten for the time.

"Lavi… we're going to have to move quick." Lenalee whispered as the others chattered about different plans. Lavi, serious(ish) for once nodded.

"I agree." He said, then the looked over at Kanda who was watching the whole exchanged silently.

**(Mournful that day.)**

Allen looked out into the hall, the light from under Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's room was off. Treading lightly over the floor Allen stuck his ear to the door. The soft snores of humans sleeping came from within. Allen nodded and snuck out the window pulling his dark jacket around him and blending in with the night.

Softly moving from street to street he arrived at the house he was waiting for. He nodded to the man at the door who gave him a hard look.

"Been a while, haven't seen you here lately." The doorman said. Allen looked at him then sighed.

"No I guess you haven't… look, I need cash quickly and Donnie always seems to appreciate my talents." Allen said. The door man nodded.

"You're in luck, the man has a match tonight." The door man said letting Allen in. Allen pulled off his hood, the door man chuckled.

"Come on rust head." The man said leading Allen to a table where a few men sat. One man with an olive skin tone and dark eyes looked up at Allen a smirk crossing his features.

"Welcome, new round is being played." The man said.

"Who is the kid?" one of the players called. Allen smiled.

"Eh, that's my nieces kid, he's not bad… hey I gotta take a leak, let him sit in for me ok. I also have some business to discuss with Mr. Vesta who has been waiting so patiently." He stood up.

"Come on Donnie, what would a kid know." One of the men said Allen sat down and stared at the cards as if he was confused.

"Can I shuffle?" Allen asked innocently, the men chuckled and Allen brightened like a kid dealing out cards the men directing him on what to do as he pretended to fumble the cards. He then laid the deck down and they began the match Allen acting clueless and piling more and more money into the middle the other guys laughing.

"Hey, Donnie, this kid is going to spend all your mullah!" One of the men yelled down the hall the others laughed.

"Hey, let the kid have his fun, it's Donnie's fault for trusting this to a kid."

They played their hands one man laying down his cards triumphantly.

"Well boys I think that's game." He said scooping the pieces up. Allen laid his cards down.

"Well… what does this mean?" Allen asked innocently a body guard behind him.

"Shit." One of the guys said.

"That's a royal straight flush kid." The bodyguard said, "You win." He commented having worked with Allen before and knowing the charade.

"I do?" Allen asked. The men groaned as Allen collected and stacked his chips. This time they had a dealer deal the cards. Allen counting and exchanging his cards out at different times. The men laughed.

"Beginners luck." The commented. Allen smiled behind his hand knowing what each man had and knowing his hand was still the best. With this he could clean them out. Donnie came back taking the cards as Allen took a seat on the couch. Allen busied himself with the TV till he heard the collective groans of four recently broke men. Allen smiled flipping through the channels while pleasantries were exchanged. Donnie eventually bid the men a good night and turned to Allen handing him a small bundle of cash.

"That's about a thousand kid, a tenth." Donnie smiled. Allen nodded.

"Pleasure as always Don." Allen said. Donnie nodded.

"Hey, when you hit eighteen let me know, and ol Donnie will take care of you, hear." Donnie said. Allen smiled forcing himself to be pleasant with the man.

"Of course." Allen commented. Allen rubbed his eye furiously and went outside to see a man standing there.

_Noah Sama_

"Noah Sama." Allen's eye lit up going black a target glowing.

"I should have felt you before." Allen stated shoving the wad of cash into his pocket. The Akuma stared at Allen the soul tethered to it screaming in pain.

"Die!" A sword was thrust through the Akuma's chest, Allen jumped back as the sword sliced upward the Akuma exploding. Allen sat staring at the Akuma then looking up to where a person stood sheathing a sword long blue black hair and a strange looking get up.

"What the hell!" Allen said then shook his head, "Yuu." Allen yelled, Kanda turned thrusting Mugen against Allen's throat.

"I'm not going to say it again, don't call me by that name." Kanda said, "why do you foolishly pretend not to know us, you remember more and more each day, more than you care to admit." Kanda said. Allen stared at him.

"I can't pretend I didn't hear what it called you, but I can leave. Now go home moyashi." Kanda said. Allen paused then hung his head.

"Maybe I just want to be normal." Allen commented. Kanda made an annoyed sound and disappeared around the corner. Allen rubbed his eye again the red fading an the eye going back to normal.

"I don't want to remember." He said as if that would change the fact that he was. Then Allen turned and headed home sneaking back through the window and into his room. He stared at himself in the mirror the room barley light by the full moon enough to see such a thing. Allen sighed. The moon caught a few white hairs that were becoming more prominent, the pale scar as well was picking up the moon light that the sky didn't want.

Allen stared and then pulled his clothes off putting the wad of money in his wallet and hiding some of it in a bag he kept hidden in the closet. Allen then sighed running his hands thorugh his hair.

"Neah… I know you're there… what should I do?" Allen asked.

_Fight._ Came Neah's reply._ They aren't going to let you live as you have, and once they get you, the only way you're getting out, even if then, would be in a body bag._ Neah said realistically.

"Good to know." Allen said before crawling into bed and closing his eyes.

**Wow, a bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Onto answering reviews.**

**Miss Nemesis Face: Lol, maybe then again maybe not.**

**Alice Nyte: Yup, I think I had a bit too much fun with that. I'll have even more fun after the weekend.**

**Darkshadow14th: Lol, you know it. I like to be loved. :D**

**Candyqueen-sama: Lol. I'll have lots more fun with that after the weekend. :D**

**Kat: Thanks, I know that song by heart and can sing it, even if it does sound kind of weird with me singing it instead of the girl that usually sings it, but it's a song that has been in my head forever and I can't ever seem to grow tired of it.**

**Sakura15: Thanks This is as soon as I could get it up. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen stared in the mirror his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he stared.

_Something about this seems familiar. But I'm kind of getting used to this._ Allen thought. Neah was chilling in the background as Allen stared at him. Neah had been showing up in his reflection since he came home from the match with Donnie. Allen was positive no one else could see him but it was still strange and Neah didn't say much or anything unless Allen specifically addressed him.

"Could you stop staring at me it's kind of creepy." Allen said after spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

_Then what do you suggest I do._

"I don't know… make origami or do an Irish jig." Allen said then he proceeded to rinse his mouth out with Listerine. Neah just hung back not saying anything.

"You know you're really annoying me today." Allen glared.

_Am I?_ Neah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I think I might take a page out of Bakanda's book and threaten to cut you up." Allen said glaring. Neah sighed.

_So you really hate me._

"Not hate…" Allen paused, "Maybe hate is a little strong, I don't know. You are going to kill me one day and you are my enemy but I guess I can't completely hate you. I still don't know a lot about you… I don't even know enough about me." Allen reasoned. Neah nodded.

_I guess that is a fair assessment, but for the time being we are still on the same side._

"Don't hold your breath." Allen said then he ran a hand through his hair and glared at the more prominent scar down his face.

"Well… I'm headed out. Wish me luck fourteenth." Allen said waving in the general direction where Neah had been in the mirror as he left the bathroom.

_Good luck._ Neah responded surprising Allen. _You're going to need it_. Neah finished ominously. Allen ran into Richard as he exited the bathroom and walked down the hall.

"Hey, have a nice talk with yourself?" Richard teased. Allen laughed.

"It was very invigorating Mr. Johnson." Allen said. Allen walked out to the kitchen and bowed to Mrs. Johnson.

"I'm leaving now." Allen said, "We're going to hit a movie at the mall and then probably go to the food court and wait for the next feature to start." Allen said. Mary nodded.

"Be careful." Mary warned and put her hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen nodded to her and gave her a reassuring smiled.

"I'll be fine." Allen assured. Allen then smiled, Mary stopped him.

"Allen, what is this?" Mary took Allen's face in her hands and traced a faint scar over his cheek, "I don't remember you having this." Mary said. Allen waved her off.

"It's nothing, just an old scar, I guess you just haven't noticed it before." Allen said, "I'm headed to the movies." Allen gave a half bow, "thanks for letting me go." He smiled then he grabbed his light jacket and put his shoes on. Mary smiled.

"Be careful." She warned. Allen nodded.

"Of course." Allen smiled. Mary waved goodbye and Allen exited through the door giving a happy wave as he did so. Mary sighed then turned back to vegetables she was cutting.

Outside Allen was immediately being tracked by Kanda who observing Allen stealthily. Allen waited on the sidewalk storm clouds gathering above him. A chilled breeze blew Allen's hair around his head revealing white streaks where the rust brown hair usually covered. Allen began humming and rubbing his hands together in the cold breeze. A car rounded the corner and Allen stood up and waited as the car came to a stop. Todd rolled down the window and gestured for Allen to get in. Allen smiled then took the passage seat.

"You were closest to my house so you get shot gun luck bastard." Todd smiled. Allen laughed.

"You could have gotten anyone else first, it would be a bit pointless but you still could have done it." Allen shrugged. Todd nodded.

"I guess that is true… dude… you have a white hair." Todd said looking over at Allen briefly as he drove. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I know." Allen said.

"Weird." Todd responded with a shrug still glancing over at Allen.

"You still have marker on your hand." Todd commented as Allen rubbed his left eye with his left hand. Allen looked down at the red patches on his hand.

"Yeah… I was drawing." Allen said.

"You draw?" Todd asked. Allen deflated eyes going dark as he sulked.

"Not very well." Allen admitted.

"Oh… yeah. Emma says she's going to go to that art store and that we should leave her because she'll be in there for a time." Todd smiled. Allen laughed perking up.

"So… arcade." Allen wondered. Todd nodded.

"Yup, let's see if I can finally beat your high score on Surf Plant Snow Boarding." Todd smiled. Allen smiled wickedly.

"We'll see about that." Allen said. The car turned a corner and Allen's eye twinged Allen's eyes going wide as the scar began to fill in with red. Allen clamped his hand over the scar immediately.

_That evil Noah memory and innocence, you carry two monster's inside of you._

Allen cringed away from the word eye throbbing as white feathers danced in his vision.

"Allen?" Todd asked concerned. They rounded the corner; Allen recognized the territory he'd been in the night before gambling. Suddenly his eyes stopped reacting. Allen hesitantly lifted his hand from his eye and looked in the mirror, other than the scar being slightly more prominent he looked completely fine. Allen blinked.

"Allen?" Todd asked. Allen looked up at Todd then gave one of his wide smiles.

"I'm fine." Allen said. The back door opened and Damon got into the car squeezing into the back seat. Allen pulled his seat up a bit to give Damon more room. Todd forgot about the attack and continued driving. Damon looked at Allen who had his head rested against the window looking out.

"You ok?" Damon asked Allen started then twisted around in his seat to give Damon the same grin he gave Todd.

"I'm fine." Allen smiled. Damon stared at him Allen's smile wavered then returned full force, "Let's just enjoy today to the fullest." Allen stated. Damon nodded still suspicious but Allen had already turned around.

As the car passed Kanda stared after it then gripped Mugen.

"Che." Kanda said turning to the Akuma that had activated Allen's eye.

"Noooaaahhhh!" The Akuma called.

"Die!" Kanda spoke charging with Mugen.

**(When from the ashes shall rise)**

Emma climbed into the car Todd giving out a low whistle.

"Whoa." Todd exclaimed looking at Emma. Emma was wearing a bodiced shirt that went nicely with her pants that accented her every curve, all the good ones. Todd was speechless.

"Can you stop gawking at me and drive?" Emma asked rolling her eyes and finishing pulling on her sweater.

Todd fumbled with the ignition and began driving Allen snickering at him and rubbing his eye again. A bloody tear leaked out of the corner which he hastily wiped away. Damon frowned.

"Allen, does your eye hurt again?" he asked. Allen shook his head giving another big smile.

"Naw, its fine, don't worry about it." Allen professed. Damon stared at him, "Seriously." Allen said before turning back around to stare look out the front window as Todd signaled to turn and get on the freeway.

"So, the movie starts in thirty minutes to that should be enough time to get there buy popcorn and grab seats. The second feature is about two hours or so after the first, so we have some time to chill, eat or shop before it starts." Todd smiled, "Other than that its free rein on what to do."

"Well… there is an open art exhibit downtown." Emma suggested.

"No." Damon said, "It's too far away and Todd needs to save gas." Damon said reasonably.

"I haven't been downtown in a while." Todd said, "We can go." Todd said. Damon nodded but something else was bugging him. Allen frowned then rubbed his eye once more.

"Well downtown is somewhat close to where some of those murders were taking place." Allen said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, it's a weekend, it will be crowded, we'll be good." Todd smiled. Emma brightened.

"Thank you so much Todd." She smiled at Todd, Todd blushed.

"Yeah no problem." Todd said. Allen nodded then looked out the window at the passing cars.

"So why did you call Mr. Kanda Bakanda?" Emma asked.

"You heard about that?" Allen wondered. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, everyone has been talking about Mr. Kanda, he's pretty hot, according to rumors he graduated at the age of twelve and he is working toward his doctorate… Todd why are you chewing on the steering wheel?" Emma asked Todd released the steering wheel then frowned.

"No reason." Todd said grumpily. Allen was busy snickering.

"Bakanda? A doctor?" Allen erupted into full blown laughter. Emma blinked.

"So you really think that teacher guy is hot?" Todd asked. This caused Allen to laugh even harder. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's only nineteen too!" Emma said. Todd looked dejected as he signaled to change lanes and gave another frown. Damon of course was silent.

"Bakaaanndda!" Allen laughed, "Hoot… ha ha…. Bakanda… a hawt doctor!" Allen said before laughing even harder. Emma growing fed up swung her bag out hitting Allen in the arm who only, if possible at this point, laughed harder.

**I think that's all I'm going to do today, I'll edit it later so please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sakura15: I am glad you were happy. I don't think it matters that you were only fourteen, I began writing stories at fifteen just before I hit sixteen and I have only been on fan fiction for one year that's when I started.**

**LazyBigCat: Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest of the story.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Would you like someone to die? I can arrange that.**

**Oz the Magician: Thank you here is your update.**

**Kat: I am sorry that the wait took so long but here is the next chapter.**


End file.
